


Jonny Upper Body

by KhakiAnnie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pat helps Jonny feel better, Sickfic, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhakiAnnie/pseuds/KhakiAnnie
Summary: As the horn goes off, signaling the end of the 2nd period, Pat sprints off the ice and is the first down the tunnel, not giving a fuck what it looks like to anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my awesome new friend for reading all my thoughts all the time. She has given me the courage to open the floodgates of my mind. :D I don't know what I would have ever done without you leyley09 Thanks for being my cheerleader and helping me through this!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing. I really hope you enjoy this little snippet of them. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me some feedback. I love to hear it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a little fluffy love to help Jonny feel better. I'm only speculating that he isn't feeling well, by the way. Certainly hoping it's nothing serious. But after today, I'm beginning to believe he's actually hurt. That makes me extremely inconsolable. Get better, bb.

He keeps glancing backwards over his shoulder, down the tunnel. Nervously chewing his cheek and lips, trying to pay attention to the game playing out in front of him and failing miserably. They are down 2-1, and he can't make any magic happen. 

 

Finally, Kitch leans over, patting his right shoulder and speaking into his left ear, “he's fine, Kaner. He's gonna be alright. I need your head back into the game, bud. Jonny would want that.” Pat drops his head. Kitch is right. 

 

As the horn goes off, signaling the end of the 2nd period, Pat sprints off the ice and is the first down the tunnel, not giving a fuck what it looks like to anyone. 

 

He looks in the trainer’s room, and quickly finds Jonny in the back corner, on one of the tables. He's laying down, halfway on his side with his back to the door. Dr. Mike looks up as he enters the room, and Pat briefly glances his way. Dr. Mike smirks at him and slightly shakes his head. 

 

“What?” Pat asks, a bit perturbed. 

 

“He's fine, Kaner.” 

 

“Ok. I'm jus’ checking. That alright with you?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. How about I give you a few minutes with him?” Dr. Mike suggests, a little apologetically. 

 

“Awesome. The door too?”

 

As Dr. Mike leaves, he pulls the door closed behind him. 

 

“Don't be so nasty, eh?” Pat hears Jonny mumble at him from across the room. 

 

“Shhh. You don't talk, huh?”

 

As he walks towards Jonny, Pat can tell he's already showered; his hair’s damp, and droplets of water are still littering his back and shoulders. He has a towel wrapped around his bare hips as he lays half on his backside and half on his side. He has his head pillowed on his left bicep with his hand holding the back of his head. His face is over the edge of the table, aimed towards a trash can. That bellyache Jonny complained about this morning is obviously more serious than they thought. 

 

Pat discards his gloves and helmet, dropping them on the floor with his stick. His jersey is up and over his head in a flash. Elbow pads and shoulder pads thunk to the floor next. Jonny glances up at him in obvious discomfort. 

 

“Hey.” Pat says softly, as he runs his fingers through Jonny's hair.

 

All he gets back is a groan. 

 

“Not feeling so hot, huh?”

 

Jonny daringly shakes his head. 

 

“It was all that sushi you ate last night, you spoiled brat,” Pat jokes on a huff of a laugh. 

 

Jonny reaches forward with his right hand and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Pat's hockey pants. He weakly tugs, clearly trying to pull Pat towards him and whines, and Pat goes willingly. Pat leans over and puts his sweaty forehead down on the side of Jonny's face, kissing it softly. 

 

“Hey,” he says again into Jonny's ear, “what can I do to help you, baby?” He starts rubbing Jonny's upper and lower back rhythmically, still leaned over him, trying to will him to feel better through his touch. Jonny's face is now nuzzled into his belly. 

 

“Off,” Jonny says, scratching at Pat’s undershirt. 

 

Pat pulls the shirt off without hesitation. Jonny nuzzles back in, his mouth brushing against the fine hairs on Pat's belly. 

 

Looking down Jonny's body, Pat can see the sharp vee cut of Jonny's abs as it disappears under the edge of the stiff white towel into his groin, tanned skin that's fading to white. He wants to spoon up behind him and curl his fingers over that hip, feel that vee with the pads of his fingers. Wants to run his lips over the damp skin of Jonny's shoulder blade, and make him feel better by rubbing his belly. 

 

“Hurts”, Pat barely hears. 

 

“I'm sorry, baby.”

 

“Sorry I couldn't stay,” Jonny mumbles. 

 

“Babe. It's fine ok?” 

 

Pat continues rubbing Jonny's back and can't help himself when his hand finds itself running over Jonny's hip and across his belly below his belly button. Jonny pushes his hips forward, and Pat’s cock twitches. Bad timing.

 

Pat's hand retreats to Jonny's back and starts rubbing his lower back, again. Jonny whines and wiggles his hips. 

 

“No way, Jon. Not during the intermission with you puking your guts out and God knows what else.” After a few seconds he continues, “I mean, not that I don't want to thoroughly debauch you right here on this table, sick or not.” 

 

Jonny's fingers pinch Pat’s belly skin causing him to giggle. “Ow, you're such a brat.”

 

There's a quiet knock on the door, and Duncs’ voice ruins their privacy. “Time to go, Kaner. Wrap it up. Alright, Cap?” 

 

Jonny mmmhmmms in response. 

 

Pat kisses the side of his face and whispers, “later we are going to take a bath and put you to bed, ok?” 

 

Jonny halfway smiles and nods. 

 

Picking up all his gear on the way, Pat walks towards Duncs, who is still standing in the doorway smirking at him. 

 

“What's with everybody today?” He asks, annoyed at everyone's smirks and pity words. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They lose the game, Pat playing distracted most of the third period. 

 

He holds Jonny close to his side the whole bus trip back to their hotel, a little blue plastic bag wrapped in Jonny's fingers in case he gets sick again. He whimpers against Pat's neck , “I don't wanna be sick.” 

 

“I know, babe.” Pat says as he softly pats Jonny's cheek. “I'm just glad you aren't hurt.” 

 

Once they get back to the hotel and they are in their own rooms they keep for appearance sake, Pat goes through the adjoining door into Jonny’s room. He's on the phone with Jonny's mom. 

 

“He's not asleep yet, Andrée. He's laying on the bed completely dressed, shoes and all, still. Would you like to talk to him?” 

 

“No, mon petit. Kiss him for me and keep him warm. He's an overgrown baby when he is sick, Patrick. Good luck.” 

 

“I've found that out tonight.” 

 

“Tell my son I love him. I love you too.” 

 

“Will do. Love you too, Andrée.” He says and disconnects the call. He plugs his phone into the charger next to his side of the bed and pauses to rub Jonny's head. “Your mom says she loves you, you big baby.” 

 

Grabby fingers reach towards him. 

 

“Not until we get you undressed and relaxed, hmm?” He says holding the fingers reaching towards him. 

 

He goes in the bathroom and shakes his head at the arrangement. No way two hockey players will ever fit in that bathtub together. A shower together is better than nothing. He turns the water on and gets it nice and hot, steam pouring out. He heads back to the bed to get Jonny undressed. It takes a lot of energy and frustration, but he finally has him ready. 

 

As he is stripping his own clothes off, Jonny mumbles, “I already showered at the arena.” 

 

“But not with me. Come on.”

 

He gets them both in the shower, Jonny's back under the spray and his front plastered to Pat's. Jonny has his chin hooked over Pat's shoulder. He's rubbing Jonny's back from his neck to his ass, up and down in the hot water, and Jonny's hands come up and grab hold of Pat's hips. He helplessly tries to grind against Pat, which only earns him a huff of laughter. 

 

“Yeah, no, barf breath.” 

 

Jonny grunts at him despairingly and drops his hands back down. 

 

“I’d love to work you over, Jonny, but not gonna do that when you're sick, babe.”

 

He finishes by washing Jonny's hair and turning him around so the water runs down his front, Jonny's head now lolling backwards onto his shoulder. He takes the time to run his fingers over that vee cut that he itched so badly to touch earlier. 

 

Once they're out of the shower and dried off, Pat preps the room for bed, making sure phones are charging, alarms are set, and bags are packed. Jonny already appears to be asleep when he finishes. He thinks of going to the other room and sleeping in there so he doesn't disturb him getting into bed. But just as he is weighing the pros and cons, grabby fingers reach towards him. 

 

Pat sighs helplessly and pulls his sweats off. As he kneels on the bed to crawl in, Jonny says, “shirt.”

 

Pat loses his shirt.

 

He no sooner makes it under the covers before Jonny is already clinging to him. His face is pillowed on Pat’s chest, his hair tickling his nose. His right leg is hooked over Pat’s left, and Jonny’s cold feet are against his leg trying to find heat. Pat loves it, but won’t ever tell anyone.

 

He gives up and rolls onto his side to face him. Even though his feet are cold, his body is an inferno, and Pat wonders how long he can handle it, since there is already sweat on the back of his neck. He doesn’t care, and he pulls Jonny as close as he can. 

 

Jonny, despite how sick he is, still can’t seem to help himself, and pulls Pat’s hips towards his. 

 

“When are you going to admit defeat, Jon?” 

 

“Never,” Jonny grumbles.

 

Pat chuckles and runs his hand down Jonny’s side, over his bare ass, to the back of his thigh, pulling his leg over his hip. He brings his hand back up and massages Jonny’s lower back and ass, which he knows will distract him from wanting anything else. He kisses both of Jonny’s eyelids and his forehead, leaving his lips there. He runs the tips of his fingers up his spine and back down, tickling his skin, and he gets a pleasant sigh in return. As Jonny’s body begins to relax against Pat’s, soft snores follow. Victory. Pat soon follows him into sleep, secretly hoping Jonny needs a few more days to fully recover.


End file.
